RIP Chuck Bass
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: "I was the one who had to be there for you through everything! I was the one who had to take everything you threw at me! And now once you're all better you're like see you, Blair! I found someone else! Have fun watching!" S4 Spoilers Blair/Chuck/Eva
1. Chapter 1

Title: **_R.I.P. Chuck Bass_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I was the one who had to be there for you through everything! I was the one who had to take everything you threw at me! And now once you're all better you're like see you, Blair! I found someone else! Have fun watching!" S4 Spoilers Blair/Chuck/Eva

A/N: Sorry, but I had to write this. I just saw the casting for Chuck's girlfriend. She isn't even close to being as pretty as Blair in my opinion, but apparently he genuinely likes her and no has not lost his memory. She will also be in "multiple" episodes. So in my opinion Gossip Girl has pretty much shot to hell. The finale was disgusting and now there's absolutely nothing special about Chuck and Blair. Honestly, name one thing. You won't be able to. I'm sure if Josh and S.S. have it their way he'll be saying I love you to this girl and sexing her up in his limos.

**R.I.P. the Chuck Bass I knew and loved.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"You two look really happy together. So um don't sell her for a hotel," Blair said in a shaky voice. She crossed her arms in the cool night air and moved closer to the railing of the balcony. She did her best to keep the tears from falling, but it was proving to be harder of a task with each word.

"Blair—" Chuck started to say, but then fell silent. He sighed and took off his coat. "It's freezing out here." He went to put it on her shoulders, but she jumped away from him as if his touch burned her.

"Don't!" Her voice was the volume of a yell. She shook her head and moved further away from him. "Don't do that to me. I don't want you touching me or being kind. You're not kind. You're a selfless jackass and whether it's alright with you or not that's how I prefer to remember you," she spat. Her eyes then traveled out to the Eiffel tower, but the vision became blurry. She quickly wiped at the tears.

"Remember?" he questioned. His left eyebrow quirked and he studied her profile. She kept herself very guarded from him though. He couldn't even see her face anymore.

"Yes, remember. I'd like to forget you all together, but we both know that won't happen. Once I leave Paris though, I don't ever want to see your face again. This is it for us. Within a year everything we have ever done will be meaningless **ancient history**," Blair explained. She threw that word back at him. The one he had used on the Brooklyn rooftop back before they could say _I love you_. What a joke it all was now though.

"Don't be that way. I didn't come here to play games. I have changed. I want us to be friends though," Chuck reasoned. He touched her shoulder.

She turned around and slapped his face. His cheek stung and he stared at her in shock. Her finger pointed to him and she trembled as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"This is not a game. This is me saying I hate you. And even more now for saying you've changed. You think you're a changed man? You're not. You had no reason to come here, get a girlfriend, and parade her around in front of me. But you did it because you love to hurt people. It's like some chemical imbalance in your brain. I was trying to get over you. I came here to get away and you did this. You knew this would hurt me, Chuck Bass. You knew it and you did it. So don't say you've changed. Don't ever say that to me," Blair seethed. She then shook her head in disgust and turned her back to him.

"You're not being fair. You've done this to me before. And at least this time I actually like Eva. She isn't a Lord Marcus," he defended.

"Exactly!" she screamed. She spun around and gave a push to his chest. "That's what makes this worse! That is why this hurts me! She means something to you! I only thought that was me! I thought I was special, but I'm not! I never was! Hell, just wait a week and you'll be saying I love you to her like it's nothing! I was the one who had to be there for you through everything! I was the one who had to take everything you threw at me! And now once you're all better you're like see you, Blair! I found someone else! Have fun watching!" She beat into his chest and then pulled back. Her arms held herself and she found it hard to breathe.

"That's not how this is," Chuck said calmly. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. It was even hard to approach her because he thought she'd lash out again. Not to mention, Eva was inside and probably close by.

"No, it is. But that's fine. I'm going to go now. You can sleep with her in the limo, say I love you, or do whatever. I'm done with you and with everything we ever were. Now I'm going to go and move on. And once I do you will only be known as just a phase, a dark one in fact since you were probably the worst boyfriend I've ever had," Blair nodded. She then walked towards the door.

"That's real mature. Just walk away from our problems," he called after her in irritation.

She came back though and laughed sarcastically. "We don't have any problems! There isn't an our or an us anymore! And you know what else, you can have this back. I don't want it. I hate it because it's based on a lie," she spat. Then she reached behind her neck and took off the Erikson Beamon necklace.

"Oh come on don't do that," Chuck said. He shook his head and refused to take it. Then he tried to tell her to put it back on, but the door opened.

"Chuck," Eva smiled. She walked outside and looked over the scene without the slightest clue as to what was going on. She nodded, "You must be Blair, I'm—"

"I don't care. Here, this is yours," Blair retorted. She then practically threw the necklace at her and went inside.

His girlfriend looked at him in question. He smiled nervously and then took the necklace. "Wait, just a moment. I'll be right back," he sighed. Chuck went back inside and tried to chase Blair, but when he made it downstairs she was already gone.

Blair waited until she got back to her father's home and inside her own room. Then she broke down. But after the storm cleared that night. She took out her journal she kept during their relationship and wrote something down on the last page.

**R.I.P. Chuck Bass**

**Beloved Soulmate**

Because at one time he was, but not anymore. He had changed and so would she. So she closed the journal and put it on the bookshelf. Over the years it would be forgotten, coated with dust, and eventually left to an estate sale with the rest of the property. Whether someone picked it up or not only the future would tell. But either way, Blair Waldorf didn't come back for it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: I wrote this after a mega sad movie. I was balling my eyes out and then read about Chuck's girlfriend details. So I was emotional and just needed to get it all out. This helped me. If it's terrible though I can take it down. Let me know what you think.


	2. That's All Folks

A/N: I'd like to get a few things straight you guys. I've always tried to be nice on here, but it's not going to stay that way for those Anonymous Reviewers who feel the need to just tear down what I write. One of you said I assume too much on my last one-shot. Well guess what, fanfiction is about writing what you want to for situations in your mind. So I'm not assuming, but writing my version. I never once said this is exactly what will happen come season 4 of Gossip Girl. Two, whoever Melissa is, stop reading my stories. I've had about all your crap that I can take. I don't hate Gossip Girl. I rather enjoy Season 1 and Season 2. And if you'd get off your throne of bull them maybe you'd realize not everyone agrees with me, but some people do about my feelings regarding Season 3. I will not stop writing fanfiction and my story did not suck. Some people liked it and in my opinion there is no such thing as something someone writes possibly sucking. If they put hard work and creativity in it then it's good. You may not like it, but they did. So shut the fuck up. You guys can think I'm rude for writing this if you want, but quite frankly after some of those reviews I considered not dealing with this crap and writing for myself. So I'm sorry for everyone who knows how to share their opinions like an adult. I do love you guys. But for those of you, who like to leave Anonymous reviews because you don't have the balls to be mean with a screen name, stop reading my stories and get the hell off my profile.

Fed Up,

Shelby


End file.
